The Hex legend
by tails267
Summary: Nack the weasel has learnt of a ancient and mysterious curse, now with the help of his sister Nic, will they uncover the secret of the chained oak tree?


**Nack and Nic belong to sega and the original hex legend is from Alton Towers.**

In a strange place lived a strange creature. The thing was about four feet in hight with long legs compared to his short body. One of it's most noticeable features was a large purely white fang that hang over his mouth, visible even when his mouth is closed. Also to help him survive in his dangerous world was his long, purple furred tail witch he used to grate effect. When in a bit of trouble he would use that tail and his powerful back legs to laugh himself high into the air like a kangaroo.

This thing was a Nackfang.

This particular Nackfang (or just Nack for short) was on the lookout for his sister, the Nicfang. Upon spotting her sitting under a willow tree, he rushed up to her but succeeded in tripping over his large feet, crashing into her.

"Watch where your going clumsy!" she cussed, kicking her brother off.

Nack, not at all phased got to his feet and dusted off his hat,

"Have you ever heard of the hex legend?" he asked excitedly.

"The what?" Nic asked, confused.

"It's a legend surrounding those castle towers house thing that sits over those hills," He explained while pointing to the hills. "Wanna hear it?

"Sure!" replied Nic as she prepared for the story.

"_One stormy night a long time age, the 15th king of the towers was returning home from a day out in the town when a lone figure appeared in the road. The king's carriage stopped as the thing took down it's hood, it was an old woman, and when I say old I mean older than Bark's grate grandmother old. Anyway, the lady was a beggar woman taking this opportunity to do charities with the king. The cruel ruler did not car for such subordinates and drove strait past, but this was not clever since the old woman screamed a curse,"_

For this bit Nack jumped up onto a tree stump.

"_For every branch of the old oak tree fall, a member of the king's family would die!"_

"Wow..." sighed Nic, actually impressed with her brother.

"There's more," confirmed Nack before continuing.

"_That night the king was having a party with some family while a freak storm raged on outside._

"What happened next? Tell me! Tell me!" squeaked nic, acting out of character.

"Calm down woman and I'll tell you!

_As the party was in full swing, a single bolt of lightning hit the top of the old oak tree; __causing__ on single flaming branch to fall from the __ancient__ oak. Later that night, as the old lady predicted, a member of the king's family died! Shaken by this, the king ordered his men to chain up the oak to stop further __misfortune.__ Do you __believe__ in the curse of the old oak tree?"_

Nack finished off his story.

"Is it true?"

"Of course it is! And we're going to travel to the towers and find this old oak." said Nack in a determined tone.

Nic was bewilded.

"Are you mad? Where did you hear this? And don't tell me Bean the duck told you!"

"Oh, petty details, it doesn't matter, I am going! With you or not." Nack strolled up to the crest of the hill as he gave the female weasel his trademark toothy grin.

"Besides, I got Furious to help me.""

"You m-mean the d-dragon Furious?" stammered Nic.

She had a deep fear of dragons.

"Yep, the same one who lives in land of the dragons, has flame red scales, the prince of the dragon himself. Herd of him before?"

Nic was not listening; she was going back to a time when her and Nack were younger...

_Flashback_

The two weasels were visiting land of the dragons, a land ruled by dragons. All of ChessingTowers (The place where Nack and Nic live and where this whole story is set) is like one big theme park. Land of the dragons was a grate place with one of the best 'coasters in ChessingTowers, The dragons fury! It was a fast ride where your cars spin freely round a fire coloured track. At this point Land of the dragons was ruled by king Ramesis, a grate Dragon with emerald scales.

Nic and Nack had come to ride the dragons fury, since they were huge roller coaster fans. The twins were strapped in, pulled up the lift hill and let gravity take them. Down they plummeted, around the bend, up and _Screech! _The car came to a sudden halt, still spinning vertically over 20 feet from the ground. For over an hour they hung until the son of Ramesis, Furious, came to rescue them. Since then Nic had a deep hatred and fear of dragons and roller coasters.

A high pitched whistle brought Nic back to her senses as Nack called for the great beast. Her ears dropped down as wing beats filled the sky and a flame red shape came skidding to the ground.

"You called, weasel?"

Furious was a young dragon, sure he was around 160 in weasel years, but to a dragon that's only around 16. His golden eyes gleamed with anticipation; Nack gave him a small nod.

"Yes, we need you to take us to the towers near the dark forest just over thirteen way. Think you can do it? We're on a very important mission"

Furious bounced up from his sitting position, "I know that place, I chased a witch there once," He crouched low to the ground and held out a wing, "Hop on!"

"Are you coming Nic?" Nack asked from the back of the dragon. He gave Nic a pleading look and she sighed, Nack had never been on a quest without his sister and she knew how hopeless he could be.

"Fine." Nic began to slowly mount the dragon. "But don't blame me if this all goes horribly wrong."

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
